


丘本无径

by SugarLife



Category: Chinese History RPF, 论语
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLife/pseuds/SugarLife
Summary: 一点点孔丘与仲由的故事
Relationships: 孔丘/仲由
Kudos: 27





	1. 登堂入室

**Author's Note:**

> 当初在学论语的时候就觉得，哇，这......这是爱啊！其他人比较倾向于孔子最爱的学生是颜渊，我倒是有些不以为然。颜渊能像仲由一般与夫子顶撞吗？不可能滴！而且孔仲之间的对话更加生动，更加让人打心底地爱他们。当然啦，你要是不喜欢我眼中的孔子与子路，大可关闭页面，再也不理我便是hhh  
> 唔，我会在每一章后面添加原文出处，然后......你们就会发现99%是我的绮思，只有1%有那么一点点靠谱的地方orz  
> ps：我心里孔子实则为孔仲尼，并不是被我们后人夸大后的孔子，所以我会在文中全用孔仲尼或是孔丘替代。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这块版面挺想留作纪念簿的，反正也没什么人看。每周写一点，到了高考，不知道会有多少看了以后，面露微笑的东西留在这里。  
> 说起大学什么的，我没什么概念。我最担心的是那些未知的东西——潜藏于迷雾的未来总是那么会捉弄人。唉，真想知道会发生什么，但是又害怕将来的一丝一毫。  
> 时间会给我们答案的，是的是的，总是时间会给我们答案的（吐舌）。不管啦，我要努力把这个cp写完，顺便提高一下写作能力，毕竟我写得不是很好，有很多要学习的地方嘛٩(●´৺`●)૭٩(●´৺`●)و  
> 还有啦，今天这章有部分内容是论语另外一篇的内容，下次会说的！

子贡言语间就只传达了一个讯息：门人不尊重子路。  


孔仲尼隐于袖间的手暗暗攥紧。不过是不想听见子路鼓的瑟而已，怎的到了他人耳中便成子路不受待见了。

心烦意乱。

子路永远都不会知道，他的瑟音却有一丝微不可察的萧索。他只知道，他不擅长鼓瑟，夫子不喜其笨拙地拨弄琴弦，亦不喜瑟音张扬着鼓琴之人的不拘小节。

老师，弟子做不到......青年的声音逐渐低了下去。

但是啊，弟子会一直遵照您的教导，一如弟子不懈地追寻世间之义。

婆娑光影拂去青年一时沮丧，沙沙声间，碧树轻摇，一点鸿影便在清啸之间不见了踪迹。

青年噙着笑，往日的青涩却是此时的坚定。

他，有些恍惚。

他的弟子，最为忠心的弟子，他的密友，最信赖的朋友，他最坚实的后盾，不论何时都会支持他的人。

他可知，他可知......

“老师，”子贡似乎被孔愈发抿紧的唇吓坏了，连忙劝道，“可能是他们把那日戏言当真了，到时解释一下也就罢了。您何必为此动气呢？”

他怎不动气呢？当初林下那个刚打猎归来的目色明亮，满是笑意的青年向他得意洋洋地炫耀战利品时，他突然意识到，他的眼再也移不开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 登堂入室
> 
> 子曰：“由之瑟，奚为于丘之门？”门人不敬子路。子曰：“由以升堂矣，未入于室也。” （《论语·先进》）
> 
> 孔仲尼认为仲由的瑟声杀伐之声过重，半开玩笑半认真地说：“你啊，这弹琴技术怎么会出自我门下？”于是其他弟子就不尊敬子路了。然后，孔子又说，子路的技术已经登上厅堂了，只是没进入内室而已。


	2. 约我以礼（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来想全写完再发的，但是......反正就是有那么多的原因啦，我没法完成。可是我又立了个flag ರ_ರ ...  
> 总之，为了这个flag，我先写一半，唔，必须承认，质量不高【尴尬】  
> 咳，就这样吧。下礼拜见。  
> ps: 祝我明天物理考试顺利！

“新来的那个，倒是有趣的紧。”青年双眼微阖，闲闲地卧在朝露未晞的田垄上，饶有兴致地听着某位小弟的报告。这小弟正说到兴头上，那叫个眉飞色舞、口沫横飞。

“老大，老大！”小弟忽又个峰回路转，“说起来你今天怎么这么早就躺在这里啊，身上都湿了！”

“......莫不是，”小弟凑前上去，“老大，你今天......发烧啦？”

子路没好气地拍开小弟充满关切之情的“小手”，“我，我也就无聊。”

“唉，你说，你说......”

“我说我说，老大你要听什么，我就说什么。”

仲由挺想找个人一吐心中郁闷，但是小弟又懂些什么呢？少年的烦恼，说大不大，说小不小，就是像一缕拂不去的轻丝，不经意间倒是系住了你的心。

昨夜的梦似是在预示着什么，他，仲由伴着栖于深渊的龙在黑暗中寻一至宝。其实，这条龙很稚嫩，未曾经历什么大风大浪，于是他的鳞片便如明镜一般，绚烂地盛开着。可他的眼却流转着亘古不变的理，洞察一切。

是你的念吗？仲由在心中轻声发问道。

年轻的龙似是察觉到他的疑惑，看了他一眼，甩甩尾巴，向更幽深之处去了。

不能说周遭无光，不然他怎能见着那龙鳞熠熠生辉呢？星星点点的光蔫着脑袋，沉默无言，就这样随意地散着，过去如此，现在如此，将来也如此。有些星屑见到生人，吓得几近晕厥；有些胆胆怯怯地试着靠近他们，可要是朝它睃几眼，它又跑开了去；大多数星忙着做手头上的事，连他们的接近都不曾察觉。

青年觉得有些好笑，不由得伸手戳了戳那个可爱的星。不出所料，星急急地闪到另一个星的身后，再也不肯大大方方地背转身子，叫我们好生打量打量。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节名为“约我以礼”，原因下章或下下章解释（因为我也不知道分几章写∑(￣□￣;)）。
> 
> 出处：  
> 夫子循循然善诱人，博我以文，约我以礼，欲罢不能。（《论语·子罕》）
> 
> 此句为颜回评价老师的话，说他循循善诱，用各类典籍扩充学生的学问，用各种礼节约束学生的行为。因此，颜回无法摆脱跟随老师学习的自己。


	3. 约我以礼（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么，今天网老是抽，于是这是第三次上传了orz  
> 当然也不算什么，就是有点烦啦。  
> 怎么说呢？黄昏最动情，什么都是柔软的，什么都是值得高兴的。  
> 唔，这样就够了。享受当下。

嗯？龙呢？待仲由与那些星胡闹够了，却不见了年轻的龙的身影。

隐隐的担忧逐渐弥漫，惴惴不安，焦急恐惧染上无所依的阴翳。

失去向往自由之心的金丝雀终将沦为供人赏玩的歌姬。

与龙同行，并不只是心安，更是拥有一种坚定，一种毕生追寻自己的道的坚定，尽管穷尽短暂一生也无法窥其一角。许是纤柔柳枝下的一涟笑意，又或是宽大袖袍中的一阵骀荡，还是三两好友的一眉得意？不管怎样，这便是我的道，最终的道，缥缈难窥真容的道。

成为出色的政治家是我的志向，我将大展鸿鹄之翅，带领国家走向强盛，但是这不够啊！大家，辛苦劳作的大家最为和煦的笑容三五次入梦来。

我承认，我不爱同他们一般整日黏在田地，一辈子与土地打交道。我想干点不同的，可是家境贫寒，还有老父老母需要供养，再说了，像我这般子弟是没法有什么春风拂面的，只能生于柴薪灶边之间，葬于蓬蒿江畔。

黯然无言。

龙的出现，龙的消失，心情起起伏伏，患得患失。

似乎触及一点什么，顷刻间，无踪无迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 描述子路最终的理想其实是借鉴曾点的啦，但是我觉得，子路也希望如此吧。
> 
> 莫春者，春服既成，冠者五六人，童子六七人，浴乎沂，风乎舞雩，咏而归。（《论语·先进》）
> 
> 春日里，穿着新做的春服，与几个好友，还有些随行小童，在沂水洗去平日的疲惫，沐风踏歌而归


	4. 约我以礼（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算放假啦！撒花撒花～  
> 今天得早睡，因为明天...嘻嘻，可以快乐地玩耍了呀！  
> 不过，有点担心考试成绩...希望选考成绩比较满意吧。  
> 还有一点，这次写的，并不是鼓动大家要好好学习。等等，有什么不对的地方......我的意思是，请你们不要觉得我是在，呃，在劝学......古代有古代的特殊之处，但是，现在人就算不愿待在学校，照样有获取知识的方式，所以我觉得不一定要定死在学校哈哈哈

“罢了，不管怎么说，这都是一个好机会。”仲由摸了摸腰间长剑——为了防山贼，他的剑术可是练得炉火纯青。

他起身拍了拍身旁小弟的背，“走，去见识见识这个迂阔的家伙。”

“嗄？哦，我还以为老大你不想去呢！”

“有吗？我不是说很感兴趣吗？”子路有些无奈，这个小家伙真是一如既往地迟钝啊。

果然……“可是，我看老大你不起身，净躺在地上想心事，所以……我就这样觉得了嘛。”

唔，收回前言，只是有时迟钝，毕竟他还是知道我被那个怪诞的梦所困扰。不过，我真的能找到一条找寻真理的龙吗？

不会的，你的命运只与土地紧密相连，谁叫你是平民的孩子呢？

上天造人有别。贵贱尊卑，一开始就定好了：贵族的孩子无论多么胡闹混账，长大后，都可做官显贵；而平民的孩子想看点古籍，了解点农务之外的东西，都很难实现。他们把知识垄断了。

但我还是想去，想去见识那个什么人都会教的夫子，那个也许，也许是梦中的龙的人！

他愈想愈觉烦闷，忽然抽出长剑，舞了一套自创剑法。挥砍，剑气凛然；轻跃，鹞子翻身；俯冲，山鹰扑蛇。胸中浊气被淋漓大汗打散，一股豪气油然而生。

纵然他不是什么世家子弟，何不凭借自身造就一番事业呢？或许，上天给了他巨大的使命，只不过需要他在困苦中磨炼意志，锻炼能力。

我，仲由，绝不认输！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用了一点点孟子的话
> 
> 故天将降大任于斯人也，必先苦其心志，劳其筋骨，饿其体肤，空乏其身，行拂乱其所为，所以动心忍性，曾益其所不能。（《孟子·告子下》）
> 
> p.s 我要重新背这些古文！希望能完成吧......再推荐一下周润发演的《孔子》。今天，语文老师为了让我们复习一遍《论语》，于是给我们看了这个。被圈粉了！虽然颜回一如既往地让我火大orz


	5. 约我以礼（4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写完的，然后就可以结束这部分了！  
> 然鹅，妈催我睡觉不要玩手机了。  
> 妈，我真的没玩啊！呃，应该算没玩吧。  
> 滞留在HK真麻烦呀，因为病毒，今日航班挪到明日了......

转念一想，不行，得去试试他。万一他并无真才实学，只是为了博个虚名，才打个什么“有教无类”的幌子呢。

于是——

朋友异之，老者乐之，少者哂之。

“好啦好啦，别笑我了！”子路瞋了眼身旁已笑弯了腰的小弟。

“老，老大，这，这身打扮也，也忒搞笑了哈哈哈……”

子路有些恼羞成怒，重重地拍了下小弟的背，“你再笑！”

“老大，别，别打人啊。我，我停不下来呀哈哈哈……”

谌然，仲由把自己打扮得……非常的杀马特。（Su按：的确呀哈哈哈，这绝对不是为难你lol）头插两尾雄鸡彩羽，身被一麾野狼银绒，腰佩几枚豭豚物什。

“老大，你这一身咋弄来的啊？”小弟终于笑够了，端正身子，一本正经地问自家老大一个严肃的问题。

“偷的。”

“偷的？”小弟瞪大了眼，不敢相信老大居然，居然向犯罪的道路上迈出了第一步。可是，望着老大高深莫测的脸，小弟咽下一探究竟的好奇心，好吧，不管怎样，一定是有不足为外人道也的原因的。老大，虽然我不知道，但是你在我心中的地位是永不撼动的！我会一直追随你的，老大！

子路看了看小弟因莫名自我打鸡血而兴奋的脸，默默地叹了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 改编了这句话：
> 
> 老者安之，朋友信之，少者怀之。（《论语·公冶长》）
> 
> p.s.想讨论一下子路性格的问题，但是......下礼拜再说吧！唔...还有一刻钟就到了(°ー°〃)


	6. 约我以礼（5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算完成这一部分了，但是我不太满意...我写得太烂了，要是我能多学一点就好了！  
> 不过，之后说不定就好了呢！  
> 昨天，啊不前天总算看完了钢三，凌统太可爱了ớ ₃ờ  
> 后面想写诸葛兄弟的骨科嘿嘿。  
> 忘说了，我不了解周礼...要是有什么不对的，也请留言指出，超级超级感激。

他并未恼怒，甚至丝毫不在意。

他仅仅理了理有些凌乱的衣冠，接着露出和煦的笑容，“你也没事吧。”

倒是始作俑者愣了愣。

他清楚地看见他明亮的眸子映着一个慌乱的少年人。

这完全不是我预想的嘛，有点伤脑筋。

“你，你干嘛撞我，怕不是…来找茬的！”

旁的人放下手头事，笑嘻嘻地看着两人。

还有些窃窃私语——“这仲由，真是闲。”“可不是…不过，他那奇怪的打扮哈哈哈太好玩了！”“他呀整天想些奇奇怪怪的东西哈哈。”

“不要再说了！”忍无可忍，他们这些人啊。

可是，周围人反而起哄得更加厉害，仲由的脸烧得也更厉害了。

“喂，听说你在这里教书，是不是啊？”

他欠欠身子，“正是，在下孔丘，敢问阁下？”

“仲由。”子路有些烦躁。究竟是他温和的目光，还是恭顺的言语，竟使他乱了手脚，心旌摇摇？

“哦，你......”他打量了眼前的青年一番，“你愿不愿意和我学礼？”

“谁愿意学这种东西啊，又没多大用处。”

“那你愿意学什么呢？”

“剑术！”

他忽然走近，轻声笑道：“你看，要是学习一点礼，岂不更好？才能的光彩不必被那些粗鄙毛糙掩盖。”

“为何更好？”心里闷闷的，是因为他的话吗？

“为君者若是失去谏臣，便会有失偏颇；士人若是失去朋友，便会鲜少侧耳。驾驭烈马的人不会松开他的鞭杖，操持弓箭的人不会舍弃他的木檠。木材被墨线量过后便可取直，人接受谏言后便更加出色。虚心求教，衷心问学，谁不能成功？那些诽谤有仁心的人，残害渴望学习的人必定受到酷刑，君子不能不学。”

“可是，我有一个疑问。南山有一种竹子：你不需要用火烘烤，它自然就是直的；砍下之后做成箭矢，锋利得可以透过厚厚的犀牛皮。照这样的话，根本不需要学什么你所谓的乱七八糟的东西。”语毕，仲由还得意地冲孔丘咧了咧嘴。

“不错，但是能在箭尾添上羽翼，再将箭头安上并打磨打磨，它不就可以穿透得更深了吗？”

“确实，”子路沉吟片刻，忽然两膝着地，朝孔丘拜道，“非常感激受到您的教诲。”

“原本我是想试探您的深浅，然而发现您实则深不可测，正如蛟龙遨游于九重碧天。我，仲由，可否拜于您的门下？”

“自然。”孔丘的脸庞被煦日染上如玉的温润，丝丝碎发在额上投下浅浅灰影。眼眸睇眄，却杳然不知其貌。一抹似有似无的笑容却在不经意间推了他一把，似乎鼓励着他向前进发。

夫子，真是不可思议啊。不，准确来说，我的心境变化真快啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 子路见孔子，子曰：“汝何好乐？”对曰：“好长剑。”孔子曰：“吾非此之问也。徒谓以子之所能，而加之以学问，岂可及乎？”子路曰：“学岂益哉也？”孔子曰：“夫人君而无谏臣则失正，士而无教友则失听。御狂马者不释棰策也，操弓不反于檠，然后可持也，木受绳则直，人受谏则圣，受学重问，孰不顺哉。谤毁仁者憎怒士人必主于刑也，君子不可不学。”子路曰：“南山有竹，不揉自直，斩而射之，通于犀革。以此言之，何学之有？”孔子曰：“括而羽之，镞而砺之，其入不益深乎？”子路拜曰：“敬受教。”（《孔子家语》）
> 
> 子路性鄙，好勇力，志伉直，冠雄鸡，佩豭豚，陵暴孔子。孔子设礼稍诱子路，子路后儒服委质，因门人请为弟子。（《史记》）
> 
> p.s.我不注解了，要睡了...


	7. 有志于学（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同志们，我来了！  
> 本周网络教学如何？是否很快乐？  
> 反正，我要哭唧唧咬手帕QAQ  
> 看了《孔子》（电视剧）后，我...过去的繁文缛节太...太那啥了吧（请原谅我语文...@#%！？;~/:%）。但是，但是，很好看！尤其是第二集！我想写骨科了——仲尼x伯尼！  
> 孔丘的母亲，颜在征给我留下非常深的印象。一个女人，独自带着孩子在大都市生活，还给孩子上一对一，真的很不容易。她应该算典型的过劳死。

孔丘自小丧父，随母迁至曲阜。

儿时记忆伴着日日夜夜的吱呀机杼声潜藏深处，偶或忆及母亲的音容笑貌，便蓦地如晨花绽开般呈现眼前。

“母亲，父亲呢？他去哪儿了？”他总是摇着母亲的衣角，不断追问他的父亲，一个只现于梦中模模糊糊的影子。

“丘儿，”，母亲爱怜地摸摸他的头，“你长大就知道了。”

“可是，我已经长大了。母亲，我能烧柴做饭，打水洗衣。”

“还不够啊。你要成为一个像你父亲那样的人，才算长大。你还要向冉夫子学书学礼，成为一个高贵的人。”

“我知道了，母亲。我一定努力成为像父亲一样的人！”

这时，母亲会温柔地望着他，露出甜蜜又有些苦涩的笑容，接着又投入没日没夜的劳作中。

“吱——呀——吱——呀——”机杼声越来越笨重，像是拖着一个大铅块。母亲的腰也越来越僵硬，从前的柔软早已被那凄风苦雨消磨殆尽。母亲的脸庞也是愈发苍老，但也愈发坚毅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目引用自：
> 
> 子曰：“吾十有五而志于学，三十而立，四十而不惑，五十而知天命，六十而耳顺，七十而从心所欲，不逾矩。”（《论语·为政》）
> 
> 不解释了，大家都学过了嘛嘿嘿。  
> p.s.发现前面有几个不合适的地方！过几天修改。毕竟是新手上路嘛，摸着石头过河。希望后面能了解更多关于礼的知识。


	8. 有志于学（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我太困了！  
> p.s.苍红真的好吃！学园basara太好看了，笔头和杏花相爱相杀哈哈哈。康石也好甜，尤其是最后一集！保姆组也很好啊啊啊啊啊（破音）

人皆知世上并无后悔药，却时常悔不当初；真正意识到懊悔并无他用的人，却也十分痛苦，因为他不得不在意点点滴滴，生怕一不当心，便追悔莫及——能够做到问心无愧，几人欤？

而陷于过去，对现在又有多大帮助呢？为何不着眼于当下？

孔丘从小就知道，若是一直舔舐昨日的伤口，沉浸在过去的悲痛，是无法活在今天，因为昨天见不得比今天差。话虽如此，可长期郁积的情绪有那么容易被排遣吗，即使不断不断地劝说自己？

有时，他怨恨父亲，恨他早故；有时，他怨恨母亲，恨她离家；更多的时候，他则是怨恨自己。

那么恨什么呢？

他不知道。

非常想大哭一场，可惜眼泪早已流尽，只留下一个大洞。

海纳百川。

大洞则是纳入世间无穷无尽的悲哀。

此时，流言纷飞。

旁人的饭后闲聊竟能将一句似有似无的风语像滚雪球似的变成一腔指责孤儿寡母的愤懑。

母亲听罢，淡淡说了句：“你该是怎样，就该是怎样。”

“母亲......”

“丘儿，时候不早了，快歇息吧。明天，还要去冉夫子那里学书呢。”

可是，那夜他却辗转难眠。母亲的小声抽泣狠狠地扎了他一下。已经结痂的伤口就这么血淋淋地被撕扯开。母亲，母亲，请你反驳一下他们吧，只是皱一下眉也好啊。我是多么地惶恐不安啊！

他渴望母亲温暖的怀抱，轻柔的安抚，只可惜得到的却是渐微渐弱的啜泣，丝丝缕缕的南风，聒聒噪噪的蝉鸣。唉，如此令人烦躁的夏夜，我该如何熬过去？母亲总是这样，可惜，我永远都不能向她敞开心扉了。我已不再是从前的我了，那个天真地围绕母亲打转的我了。我需要的是一个名分，一个堂堂正正示人的名分。我，我不想再受排挤了。

我要去寻找父亲，即使他已不在人世。孔丘攥紧拳头，暗暗下定决心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一部分章节内容，打算以电视剧为蓝本，毕竟我是真的真的不了解古代，今天查百科，也是弄得一头雾水。  
> 晚安，米娜桑！


	9. 有志于学（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉可能是真的要被墙QAQ  
> 我搬家了，搬到lofter了，要是可以的话，记得来找我玩。

平日里令他津津有味的课似乎变得乏味起来，新知识不足以让他兴奋，老师温和的话语却令他逐渐烦躁。什么时候才能结束啊！

“孔丘，”老师突然抬高了声音，“你今天是怎么了？”

孔丘连忙重整颜色，端正身子，略带歉意地看着老师。  
冉夫子脾气很好，待人也很平和，极少动怒，可是今日却不满地盯着他的得意门生。

“并不是所有人都可以这样的。学习不是一件随便的事，老师也是不可以被敷衍的。你若是不愿意，那就赶紧离开，好去挣你的干肉。吹喇叭可比读书学礼简单多了！”

冷冷的斥责锋利地划开他脑里那根本就脆弱不堪的弦。他张了张嘴，也不知该说些什么。砰砰直跳的心蹿出一团灼热，吞食汗㖗㖗却又发凉的后背。

“好了，今天就到这儿结束了。你自己再考虑考虑。”

他仿佛没听到似的，僵直地坐在那儿，一动不动的。半晌，一滴滴眼泪打破了寂静，溅起无数委屈与心痛。

“我，我，不知道，啊……”含含糊糊的字眼黏答答的，像刚落入什么泥潭似的。反反复复，颠来倒去，就只这一句，仿佛天底下就只剩下这么几个字了。

“唉，孔丘，我想，你大概是有什么特别的缘故才这样的。可是，不管有什么原因，做一件事需要专注，有时你得放下你自己的情感。

“不如意的事很多很多。我知道你家的情况，你经历的事情已比同龄人多很多了，你也比他们要懂很多，因此也有更多的烦恼与痛苦。但是啊，世上不幸痛苦的人也很多，并不是只有你痛苦，也不要认为自己最痛苦。

“别人的话不要太在意：他们只了解他们看到的你，甚至有些部分还是他们想象出来的。你应该学会宽容他们，所以有时你还得去了解他们，不然你就不会知道他们为什么这样看待你，也不会使你的心平定下来。”

孔丘还是坐着那边抽噎，夫子只好试图将其扶起，“好啦，好啦，明天可是乡饮呢。喝点酒稍微放松放松吧。”

他顺从地起身，软软地想挣开老师的手，低声道歉，同时行了个礼：“失礼了，望老师不要在意。”接着便欲行礼离开。

“你等一下，我去打点水，你洗把脸再走。”

“老师的好意，学生心领了。可是，学生实是羞愧，不敢再劳烦您了。”孔丘一再坚持，夫子也只好心叹一声，“走罢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 子曰：“不患人之不己知，患不知人也。”（《论语·学而》）
> 
> 意为不担心别人不了解我，担心自己不了解人。个人认为是因为要去体恤他人，所以才去了解他人，不然很难原谅自己和他人。


	10. 有志于学（4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有及时发，抱歉抱歉，那天太开心了，所以没及时发这儿。  
> 这些日子过得很快，很开心，回去了就不一定了，肯定死得很惨

月凉如水。斑驳竹影轻搭孤影，渺远欢语伴着缕缕醨香曼妙地在他身旁打了个转儿。知了蝉声与呱呱蛙鸣的竞赛也被远远地抛在灯火通明处。四下无人，连喝醉酒走错路的人也不曾摇摇摆摆地晃到了这儿来。孔丘选的真是块好地方。

没有人，只有一个人，心就能平静下来。可那是原来。有时一件事成了心里一块铁疙瘩，怎么弄也除不掉，要是是一道坎，人总能跨过去吧，但是坎太高，也是过不去的。

心乱如麻，剪不断，理还乱。

若是寻得父亲的墓，我真的能把心安放下来吗？若是母亲不是如此表现，我会怨她吗？我将来做什么好？母亲总是让我和老师学习以做个高贵的人，可是做高贵的人有什么意义？我所学的一切并未让我真正地获得快乐，只有一时的新鲜罢了。老师说，将来便能明白，可是去学那些根本不能了解的东西有什么意义呢？就像只获得一具空壳而已，看起来很好很美，实际上却无多大用处。……

忽然想起春来之时，母亲做的饭。星星绿缀粒粒米，像新抽的芽怯生生地探出脑袋，羞答答地同每一个行人打招呼。传遍春的讯息不似喜鹊叽喳嚷嚷，也不似迎春热烈欢闹，绿芽说着最为贴心的悄悄话，每一个人都会被通知到，每一个人都会露出会心的微笑。

“尝尝，新割的一茬青菜。”

小心抓出一些米粒，慢慢地咀嚼，细细地品尝。虽然不是生在什么大富大贵之家，而是活在可能吃了上顿没了下顿的贫贱百事哀，但是此时却是他最为幸福的一刻。轻抚伤痕累累的内心，春的温柔令他几欲落泪。母亲的心意，他怎不明白，但是他是自私的，他需要属于自己，而不是母亲。她的心愿也不是他的。

可是，纷纷乱乱，倒也说不清，什么是什么。一会儿觉得应该听母亲的，一会儿又觉得母亲的话没有考虑过自己的感受，一会儿想成为一个彬彬有礼的人，一会儿又想抛弃一切，乘风而去，那么天上又是什么样的？舞榭歌台，日笙夜歌，轻歌曼舞，不知日月。


	11. 有志于学（5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老了，写完了超级累。我不行了，不行了，快来一瓶肾宝，谢谢......  
> 后面还得写这篇的番外，不然......我得傻眼了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

如不知最终归于何处的纷飞思绪般，他四处乱走，最后竟至莽苍。  


一条银带将他与更远处分隔开，又将高山的晶亮碎冰，森林的馥郁艳花、嘤嘤鸟鸣捎给平原的人儿。粼粼波光在皓月上跳动，些许鱼儿潜跃其间，泠泠作响。晨间总是有水花在空中划过一道道弧线，对岸的人啊，景啊， 物啊，仿佛都能透过一颗颗兴奋的小水珠同这边的问声好。妇女们边捣衣边唱歌，有时还聊点家长里短。红扑扑的脸，飞扬的发丝，就是一种劳动的快乐。  


夜间是没什么人的，除非有醉汉晃晃悠悠地走过来，还用手指着河中央大声嚷嚷道：“嘿，有漂亮的人跑下来了！”  


孔丘脱了衣裳，解开束发，慢慢地走进水里。虽说是在夏季，身子浸入一半时，他还是结结实实地打了个寒颤。起初，鱼儿见到生人时，赶紧开溜，生怕性命不保，后来见他只是定在原地，跟个木头似的，又汕汕而来。  


他见鱼儿如此可爱的举动，忍俊不禁，有点想要戏弄戏弄他们。只可惜他一俯下身，影子便把身旁的那一小块地方染成黑漆漆的一片了，原本还算能模模糊糊看见的东西都融成一团黑，更别提抓鱼了。  


“明天再来抓吧，好拿回去做鱼汤。”舌尖似乎还残存着一丝上一次的鲜美，而且还迫不及待地想再一次与软绵可口的鱼肉共舞。  


孔丘忽然想到之前老师同他讲的一点点轶闻：“听说南方也有好吃的鱼，就像那支歌唱的‘南有嘉鱼，烝然罩罩。君子有酒，嘉宾式燕以乐’，不知道是我们这边的好，还是他们那边的好。不过，将来要是有机会去南边，一定要去尝尝！”  


“南有嘉鱼啊，南有嘉鱼，我孔丘定然把你们变成佳肴，还是远近闻名的佳肴哈哈哈。”  


“......不过，为什么是肥美的鱼呢？嗯...那当然是别人尝过，才知道这是好吃的鱼，要是没吃过，也就只能说‘南有烝鱼’......啊，是了，我只是听闻知识，并不是真正地学过知识。没去实践过那些东西，没去亲身体验过那些东西，怎知‘物其旨矣’？所以，我应该在恰当的时候去验证从前的所见所闻！就像南方的鱼被人尝过无数遍，才真真正正地被冠上‘嘉鱼’的称号，那些知识已经被前辈验证过无数次，才真真正正地成为后辈必学的内容。可是，后辈不光要学，还要去感前人所感啊！”  


一种全新的体验像闪电一样击中了他——他因喜悦而震颤。类似于竹林下的证悟，苦思许久，终于抓住了真理的尾巴，醍醐灌顶。  


我，不为旁人而学。  


我，只为自己而学，为感受一切而学。  


母亲啊，高贵的人之所以高贵，不是因为但知道些道理，做一些合乎礼的事，而是因为他的一言一行间都透露出高贵，所以我想按照自己的想法来做，不想再逃避你的期望，也不想为你的期望而学。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 南有嘉鱼，烝然罩罩。君子有酒，嘉宾式燕以乐。（《诗经·南有嘉鱼》）  
> 烝（zhēng）：众多貌  
> 南方的鱼儿真是肥美啊，在河里群聚欢快地游着。和善的主人招待美酒，嘉宾在宴会上欢饮。
> 
> 物其旨矣，维其偕矣。（《诗经·鱼丽》）  
> 偕：齐全  
> 食物多么甘美啊，而且还种类丰富。
> 
> 子曰：“学而时习之，不亦说乎。”（《论语·学而》）
> 
> 翻译得不太好，大家还是去摆渡吧哈哈。


	12. 公告

休更一段时间，请不用担心，我不会坑的！


	13. 忠恕而已（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么，总是跳不出Notes，所以就在summary这栏说啦  
> emmm，我们终于又见面了，还有...我不知道该说什么，下次再聊吧233

孔仲尼与曾参对坐。  
仲尼深深地看了眼曾参，道：“参啊，你认清你的道了吗？”  
曾参回答道：“还没有。模模糊糊，时隐时现。”  
仲尼轻轻笑了一两下，道：“还要看足够多的太阳月亮，听足够多的山野小曲啊。”  
“那老师你呢？”  
“我啊，我的道，一直贯穿始终啊。”  
曾参沉吟片刻，眸子忽然亮了起来：“明白了。”  
仲尼笑了笑，起身，从容离开。  
待曾参从小室出来后，之前躲在角落里努力听两人对话的学生“呼啦”一下，像是约定好的一样，里三层外三层围住曾参，争先恐后地向他询问具体内容，生怕落下任何一条重要信息。   
“是什么呀？”  
“老师究竟讲了什么呀？”  
“是啊是啊，子舆你给我们好好讲讲吧！”  
……  
曾参见状，无奈地笑了笑，大家总是汲汲渴望新知识啊。  
乱哄哄的同学们总算停止各种喧嚷，曾参也终于开始他的讲解。  
“当我们听老师讲课时，是否注意到老师将他的理念灌注到每一处？”  
“可是，老师讲的东西很多，也很杂乱，怎么能体会到这个呢？”有人抛出他的疑惑，“仁、礼，总感觉飘飘渺渺、难窥真容啊！”  
“的确，老师传授的是‘仁’，可是我们平时听闻的总是那么零碎，以至我们的视听总被扰乱。‘仁’，即‘人’，我们学习的是为人之道，追求的是至善至美。若光是泛泛谈之，而忽视它如何 作用，如何与一个人产生联系，就失去它真正的意义。一个人不能一直居于高台楼阁。至于‘礼’，它是‘仁’的外在表现，若是我们心怀‘仁’，那么我们的行为就会展示出一种对他人的关怀，但是我们需要学‘礼’，因为怀‘仁’不代表我们真正掌握‘礼’。”  
“那我们该如何做呢？”曾参顿了顿，“老师其实一直强调‘忠’与‘恕’啊！竭力做事，宽容待人，仁便在其中了。”


End file.
